What i'm Feeling is Wrong
by Seven The Number
Summary: Blythe is loosing her crush on Josh and realising the true one she likes... and it isn't a human. Russell x Blythe.
1. Josh isn't the One for Me

**After the season finale and reading youtube commets. I started realising perhaps Russell likes Blythe or Blythe has a crush on Russell. I know she likes Josh Sharp, yet I know a girl who has a crush and doesn't know it. It's really easy to see.**

**Pairings: Russell X Blythe and some other ones based on reviews. Nothing with Russell or Blythe of course. ^^'**

* * *

What I'm Feeling is Wrong

Chapter 1: Josh isn't for me.

* * *

Blythe was eating cereal with her dad. She had a small family but that was OK because of her wonderful friends, and Pets. All like family to the young girl. She looked up at the time and realised it was almost the time her and Rodger got into the car. She quickly drank up the last of the milk in her bowl and grabbed her backpack. Rodger quickly followed and hopped into the front seat of the car as Blythe waited in the back.

"Looking foward to your second week of school Blythie?" Rodger asked his daugher.

Blythe nodded whilst replying, "Yes dad. It's fun catching up with my friends after all that FUN. Get it? It was fun and I went to FUN." Rodger chuckled at his daughters mediocre joke.

He replied, "Yes, I do." She smiled and saw the school coming up just ahead. Blythe got ready to get out of the car by grabbing her backpack and placing it on her lap. Her dad smoothly stopped the car and she jumped out happily, placing the backpack on her shoulders and waving. Rodger drove away towards the airport, his workplace. He was a pilot. A good one at that, yet maybe not the best driver. Weird, huh?

Blythe saw her friends, Sue, Youngmee and Jasper all walking into the school foyer at once. "Hey guys, ready for the second week of school?" They nodded their heads.

"How was your weekend Blythe?" Asked Sue and Youngmee at once. They giggled at eachother and remembered the question they asked and faced Blythe. Blythe thought for a moment. She actually had quite the busy weekend. Like all weekends where pretty busy when you had a talent 1 in the world had. Maybe there was a second animal speaker? She'll probably never know.

Blythe started to speak, "Well, I got this cool diary with this digital password lock. I wrote all about my crush. And about some other fashion designs I have came up with. Also about how much fun it is seeing the pets wonderful faces. I missed them so much! Especially Russell." Blythe said the hedgehogs name in a fainted dreamy voice, nobody could notice it. She then continued her talk about the events, "I also tried the newest flavour of icecream at the icecream shop. Oh, and I watched the movie 'My Cat's a Superhero!'... It was really cheesy." Jasper looked like he stopped listening half way through. Sue and Youngmee looked half bored and half interested.

"I watched that movie. Seriously? What girl just suddenly understands her mouse and cat." Youngmee commented. Sue nodded and Jasper rolled his eyes. Blythe half chuckled at that comment.

She looked down, "Yeah... really. Heh." She smiled halfway to make it look somewhat real. The friends noticed this somewhat but decided to shake it off. She's actually been acting a little bit strange since FUN. Then again. Sometimes Blythe can be like that.

"Well, bye you guys." Blythe waved as she made a sharp turn to her locker.

The handsome young boy named Josh Blythe had a crush on came up to her locker. Normally Blythe would of had a near-fainting move, but instead she was just looking at him calmly. Like she had next to nothing for romantic attractions. It's like they where just friends, the young man spoke up. "So Blythe, I should of asked you this... but will you go on a date... with me this month?" Blythe would of fainted or started squealing YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I mean... yeah sure. But, she didn't she just looked at him confused like... what did he see in her? Maybe she lost her childish crush. Yet, for some reason over the break after she left the pets she just stopped thinking about him. How she wanted to marry him and have 3 kids with him. Yet no.

"I'm flattered Josh, but i'm busy this month." A lie, yet she had to get out of this SOMEHOW. Josh's smile turned upside down into a frown. He was disapointed it seemed, yet he walked away without saying a word. The bell rang after he had turned the corner to his first class. Blythe sighed... did she sound rude?

* * *

It was Lunch and Blythe was sitting with her friends, using the plastic fork she had in her hand to make the gunk she was eating dance around. Everyone sitting with her, which was just Sue, Jasper and Youngmee where very confused. She had told them all about the experience and at her locker.

"You're usually so happy to see him." Sue looked at the girl confused.

Jasper nodded his head, "Don't you mean weird? I mean you say crazy things and almost faint." Sue nudged Jasper in the stomach for his rude comment. Youngmee completely understood these sort of things.

"I think you just know somebody else you have more of an attraction for Blythe. Or you don't like him anymore. Either one is pretty reasonable. Yet if it is the first one i'm going to find out who this guy is... and if you don't tell me i'll do it the HARDWAY." Blythe almost shivered because Youngmee was pretty weird. She knows what Blythe says in her room. It sends chills down her spine. Eh, Blythe will probably never know what's up with that crazy girl.

"Oh Youngmee, knowing you probably will. Well, there is this one unreasonable guy. I don't think i'll ever like him. We're really different." Blythe chuckled a bit, but also was nervous. What if Youngmee read minds or something and knew who she was talking about? Because that would be embarassing. Especially if she knew it wasn't a human. Blythe picked up her garbage and dumped it out.

Blythe thought for a moment. What if what Youngmee was talking about was true?

* * *

**I know nobody likes this shipping yet I felt like writing a story because I see it possible. Also Josh and Russell are pretty similar in terms of looks and voice. (same voice actor) I also read some youtube comments supporting this.**


	2. With the Pets

**Second chapter to my story! I actually like my idea. I hope this story has a lot of love despite the really weird shipping. (The only reviews I go where to complain about the ship.) I mean c'mon Russell and Blythe are similar. If Russell was a human he would make a great boyfriend for Blythe. I'm sure this is OOC as you know.**

* * *

What i'm Feeling is Wrong

Chapter 2- With the Pets

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed Blythe's strange behavoir when she comes into the pet shop?" Sunil asked the 6 pets below him as he swang calmly on his tire swing. The looked at him, thinking for a split second and then nodded there heads, all mumbling different ways to say yes.

"Yes!"

"Yeah..."

"I noticed that."

"Yerr?"

"I did!"

"Interesting because so did I."

Sunil matched the voices to their replies. He was glad he wasn't the only one... it would of made him seem insane or something! "Still I wonder what that is about, it makes me worry," Sunil gasped to the other pets. They listened at his wondering and thinking outloud. Pepper walked up to him and stopped the tire swing with one swift paw.

She spoke up after the sound of the moving tire swing stopped, "We should find out!" The other pets looked around and nodded.

"How would we do that?" Penny asked. Pepper smirked a sly smile. She looked at the young little adorable panda. She looked up at her curious.

Pepper spoke up at the panda, Penny's question, "Maybe Russell can find out, he's VERY good with ideas. Right Russell?" Russell looked at her for this sudden action in disgust, but eventually gave in and nodded his spiked head.

"Maybe it's something to do with Josh." Russell pointed out. He completely understood her crush on the young boy. He was handsome, smart since he read so much, athletic and very nice! Except he does seem to go to other places a lot. Will he do that to Blythe? Dump her and find somebody else. Russell hoped not. That would break Blythe's heart so much! Russell wasn't the one to enjoy seeing his friends sad. He was especially worried what was wrong with Blythe, he thanked Sunil in his head for pointing out her weird behaviour. It made him generate more thought about the girl. "Or it's about us or one of us or multiple us because she seems to get really weird when she faces us."

Vinnie gasped, "Did we say anything bad?" Russell looked at the gecko and shrugged his shoulers. He had no idea what was the girls problem. Was it normal for teenagers of her age to be like this? It made Russell wonder. Maybe some deep research.

"I did get some paint on her favourite shirt yesterday." Minka said, not in her usual hyper voice but the one she used when she was sad. Once again Russell shrugged his shoulders. He walked away, leaving all the other pets to talk and make infrences by themselves. Not that they liked to admit but they didn't function the best without Russell, yet they still took him for granted.

"Well darling, I did hit a few sour notes. You know how people react to those. Just horrible!" Zoe told the pink monkey. It was probably Zoe everyone thought. She was a pretty honest pooch, yet that can be bad. She speaks her mind. Including the rude comments.

Pepper held her head down, "I made a few jokes. Yet how do we know she's mad at us? She might be happy. And most off all it's probably Russell because that's the pet she's been the most weird over recently." Pepper chuckled it off and walked away, in a direction that Russell didn't go. The five remaining pets sat down and chatted. All about Blythe.

* * *

Blythe sat in her room, resting herself on her bed. With her diary in hand, she was writing every thought she had in the day in it. Due to being pretty intelligent that was A LOT. If Vinnie had a diary; it would be blank. No offense to the green-haired lizard.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been having weird thoughts lately, like to do with a certian pet and Josh. So you see Josh finally asked me out and I didn't faint... I didn't even say yes for that fact. I actually lied to get out of the awkward situation. I actually think i've been having feelings for somebody else, and to be sure it isn't a human. This whole thing is very weird. Well he's a certian hedgehog. Really cute... and smart. What am I SAYING? I probably just think he's a cute animal. No no no no no no! Nothing weird going on here. No crushes. Even if I can list a lot of things great about the orange rodent. C'mon what kind of crazy person would like an animal? Probably not her, not me! I'm normal. Well I should just go through another day. It's always great to get my thoughts out in you diary, I hope Youngmee isn't reading this. I'm making sure she's not listening so i'm trying not to say these things outloud. So I come to you, diary. You're great._

_Bye Diary, Blythe_

Blythe sighed and put the diary in her bookshelf, luckily it had a lock. Just for thse types of things. Even though half of the pages half to do with making googly eyes at Josh. She slunk back into her bed on her back and let her thoughts wonder for the rest of the day. She closed her eyes and rested in the comfy soft bed. It was like a cloud.

* * *

**Again, if you hate this shipping. DON'T READ IT OR REVIEW IT! I don't really like it I just felt like doing it. I'm not enjoying those reviews complaining about the ship, no matter how weird it happens to be! Also all other chapter stories will be delayed so I can finish this one. I really want to actually have a finished chapter story in my story list.**

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING IF YOU'RE OK WITH HUMAN X ANIMAL.**


	3. Investigations

**Another great installment of this story (Well it's not GREAT) lol. Glad I got some more positive reviews and i'm happy about that!**

* * *

What I'm Feeling is Wrong

Chapter 3: Investigations

* * *

The seven day camp pets where letting there minds wander about the conversation yesterday. It was so confusing! Blythe didn't even come down to see the pets like usual. She probably was mad at them. Well one curious monkey had other thoughts, she was waving her hands bouncing all over them, yelling random things yet they where so deep in conversation they never noticed the spider monkey desperate for her attention. The pink figure sighed and gasped to yell with all her might, "GUYSSSS WE SHOULD TAKE THE DUMBWAITOR INTO BLYTHES ROOM AND FIND EVIDENCE!" The pets just kept talking.

"Why don't we just go up to her room?" Russell asked the pets. They all nodded there heads up and down quick and fast. The pink monkey sighed, rolling her eyes at the pet's failure to listen to her idea. She followed the shades of colours as they all toppled into the little box. It was pretty crowded but they had done this before. They all grabbed the rope and hauled themselves up to the teenager's room. Looking around at first, they all toppled onto the floor. The cold floor. they walked around the room in curiosity, looking for any signs of what could be causing Blythe to act like this.

Vinnie pulled a book out of Blythe's bookshelf, "Hey you guys I found this book! It's about Blythe and dairy products!" The lizard called out like he found the jackpot.

Russell chuckled at the not so sharp geckos comment and replied, "No Vinnie, it's Blythe's diary. Where people keep there secrets and thoughts. This is such a good find! Good job. Luckily we have someone who can climb like you. And Minka. The pink monkey heard her name and popped her head out of the box and looked. Realising it was nothing important she put her head back into the box.

"How do we open this annoying thing?" Pepper asked as she picked up the book and started prying on it.

"No dear, only I can open it. For it may only open to beautiful people." Zoe snatched the book from the gray paws of the furious skunk and started doing exactly what Pepper was doing. Sunil sighed and walked up to the dog and grabbed the book.

He then held the book in the open and cried out, "No! For only my magic can open this book full of secrets of our fellow human friend." The blue furred mongoose placed the book onto the floor and got out his magic wand, all of the other pets looking worried. He tapped the book exactly 34 times with the wand, did 3 spins and stood on his head. He toppled over and he looked at the book. Nothing. "That usually worked." He mumbled and tossed the book away, walking away to look at some of Blythe's things.

"You guys, I really think we need the key." Russell told them all, he pointed a paw to the lock. "This is where a key is placed, except Penny's curved sharp claws would work pretty well." He motioned for Penny walked over and she did just that. He told her to place her claw in the hole and turn. When she heard a opening sound she could remove her claw. Then they will remove the lock. BAM They can read everything! Penny nodded at the plan and jabbed her claw she had out into the hole. After some wiggling of the lock they heard the sound of the jackpot.

Just perfect.

* * *

Blythe was sitting with her three friends at there normal table near the corner of the school. Just a few tables away though. Her friends where really curious about their friend. Blythe thought it was almost time to tell her friends her secret. Of course they wouldn't blab it to the whole school? Of course not! They're perfectly fine. But they might think she was into bestiality. She decided against it and wanted to change the topic.

"So did you guys watch the newest episode of..." She started to her friends.

"We know you're hiding something Blythe are really curious on why you're not telling us..." Blythe gulped. She watched as her 3 friends leave the table as the bell rang, leaving her all alone.

* * *

The pets opened the first page of the diary, nothing special. They'd kept flipping for awhile. They finally flipped to a particular page and read it out loud. Making comments along with it.

_I've been having weird thoughts lately, like to do with a certain pet and Josh._

"I wonder which pet this is?" Asked Vinnie in a curious tone. All the other pets shrugged their shoulders.

_So you see Josh finally asked me out and I didn't faint... I didn't even say yes for that fact. I actually lied to get out of the awkward situation._

Zoe gasped at this, "What shocker, she usually always gets woozy when she sees him. Unlike me and Digby. I like keeping my crushes secret." All the other pets giggled. Almost every pet knew of her crush on the brown dog

_I actually think i've been having feelings for somebody else, and to be sure it isn't a human. This whole thing is very weird. _

Sunil looked confused all of a sudden, "Why is this dude not a human. This is so juicy." He kept reading and gasped at the next page. Actually almost everybody was very surprised... very surprised. Especially one...

_Well he's a certain hedgehog. Really cute... and smart. What am I SAYING? I probably just think he's a cute animal._

"Does she mean... me? Is there any other hedgehogs..." Russell asked the group with a big red blush on his cheeks. Easily noticeable. Was Blythe having feelings for him... oh my.

Zoe also looked confused, "THE TEENAGER LIKES AN ANIMAL... AND THAT ANIMAL IS RUSSELL. OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO FUNNY!" She yelled out loud. All of the other pets started to giggle.

"Why doesn't she see anything in me, i'm the full package." Vinnie said. Motioning his hands throughout his green and scaly body. The other pets that didn't comment where just very surprised and confused. So there human friend was all along crushing on the orange hedgehog? That's probably why she has been acting all weird. She has some awkward crush going on.

_No no no no no no! Nothing weird going on here. No crushes. Even if I can list a lot of things great about the orange rodent. _

"I'm not a rodent... I guess I won't go so detailed into subjects because i'm really embarrassed in this awkward situation." Russell pouted but shoke it off and blushed even harder.

Penny looked at the page, "I can't believe she'd deny a crush. From what I've seen she DOES seem like she has a crush on you Russell." The panda placed a paw on her friends shoulders. She knew how embarrassing and awkward this was for him.

_C'mon what kind of crazy person would like an animal? Probably not her, not me! I'm normal. Well I should just go through another day. It's always great to get my thoughts out in you diary, I hope Youngmee isn't reading this. I'm making sure she's not listening so i'm trying not to say these things out loud. So I come to you, diary. You're great._

"Awww man the rest is just weird mumbling." Pepper cried, she was really enjoying this page of the most embarrassing crush of the year award. Pepper gained her focus again, "We should really leave." The pets nodded and hopped into the dumbwaiter, forgetting about the book laid down on the page that they'd been reading.

* * *

**OHHH Getting really juicy, again thanks for all of you guys who like this story! You guys really rule and get the best readers ever award. CONGRATULATIONS. Hope you're excited for the next chapter... I love reading this. Even i'm excited for what's happening next, Even though i'm pretty sure I know.**

**-Seven the Number**


	4. Left Behind

**Back with another chaptr of What i'm Feeling is Wrong! Thanks to my reveiwers who are awesome and my followers and my favourites (If I have those even :P) I'm glad you're liking the story, weirdness and all. I am glad people are interested in such a funny concept. This shipping needs for fanfics. Get writing people! There needs to be more LPS fanfics in general, so if you like LPS you should make a fanfiction!**

* * *

What i'm Feeling is Wrong

Chapter 4: Left Behind

* * *

Blythe casually got onto her fathers car, he was able to drive her home today! She loved driving with her dad, oh the pleasant surprises he sometimes gave her. Like when he came to her school. Maybe that one wasn't ALL that pleasant... They where driving along the busy road, getting stuck in loads of traffic. "Sometimes all this traffic annoys me, hey Blythe do you have something annoying you right now?" Rodger asked his daughter.

_"Tell me about it..." _Blythe mumbled harshly under her breath.

Rodger noticed her sound and replied, "I didn't quite catch that, sweetie?" He stopped behind another car, which was behind many other cars. Which was behind a stupid red light.

"Everything is fine, dad." She looked at his eyes and fake smiled, hoping he'd not notice her fakeness and like she was bottling up a million truths in that sentence. The adult man turned towards the wheel, and started driving again as all the other cars did. Sometimes road obsticles can be so annoying he thought in his head. Blythe watched the view from the car as it moved it's wheels, she saw so many apartments and barely any houses, lots of businesses. Struggling ones and famous ones. Different colours of cars passed, vans and trucks too. Buses all around for people to get around. Blythe enjoyed just sitting there and watching it all go past.

Her dad parked the car smoothly on the side of the road where he usually did and stopped the engine, "We're home Blythe!" He said to the figure in the backseat. She sighed of relief as she couldn't wait to go into her room and write down all of her thoughts in that diary of hers. Yet, she hadn't seen the pets. She really missed them, especially Russell for her reasons. She decided she'd write in her book then go down and see the faces of the multicoloured pets of all different species.

She waved to her dad as she bolted inside, "Thanks for driving me home dad!" She called out to Rodger Baxter and ran inside, up the stairs and she finally came across her house. She dug around her skirts pockets until she found a key, which she opened. She struggled taking out the key yet she eventually got it out and walked into her room. She opened up the door she usually kept closed and what she saw almost made her scream.

"How did this get on the floor...opened... it has the lock!" She picked up the book and out of all the pages it could be turned on it was turned on that one! She still wondered who could of done it? She keeps the lock with her all the time, it opens without the lock NOW? Wait what could of the person that came into her room used a lock as? Did somebody come into her room? She decided to come up with a solution by sitting on the bed, when she saw a strand of green hair. "Hmmm interesting... looks like Vinnie's." She tucked the hair in her pocket and smirked. Yet, she was more worried he would of probably known about her crush... her awkward one and of told him! What if they all came up? As she looked she saw some things disorganized, Vinnie couldn't of done all of this! She looked around frantically and before she informed the pets she needec to clean up.

* * *

All of the pets where going on with their day... except it didn't feel right. They felt really weird. Especially Russell, he had to admit she was pretty smart and cute. She was also really creative and made some of the best outifts. He adored them, they where all made with beautiful material and sewn professionally. Russell's favourite, nice and perfect. She always had something nice to say and gave helpful advice to the pets. He... loved her back. He never really had nay attraction for any of the female and male pets in the shop. Maybe he liked Blythe all along yet didn't give it any thought?

He said in a quiet whisper, making sure nobody heard him, "Maybe I should tell her." He quickly looked around to make sure nobody heard his thinking outloud in a whisper. That would be embarassing, adding on to the other embarassing stuff today. Plus there would of been loads of questions like 'Who?' and 'Tell her what?' He sighed. Russell considered both pet and human equal, yet if they got into a relationship it would be hard to keep it a secret. Also, Blythe might get bullied and Russell wouldn't want that for the girl he loved.

"Ummm... you guys I hear the dumbwaiter moving." Pepper said to her six friends, all stopping there chat and listening closely. It indeed was and it was probably Blythe coming down. The all frantically looked around for a place to hide, they didn't want Blythe to start screaming at them because they used the dumbwaiter, read her personal thoughts and knew about her crush. As soon as they all found their hiding place, Blythe looked confused and started to look around. As Blythe came closer to their hiding spots they all started shaking.

Finally she opened up a chest, revealing Vinnie, "So Vinnie I know you guys where reading my personal thoughts." She looked really mad, way madder then what the pets usually saw from her. When she got mad like this she usually got scary which the pets did NOT like. Vinnie started shaking as the girl waited for a reply from the small reptile.

"Y-y wait no we weren't!" He stammered. Blythe looked at him closer, the anger in her eyes glaring. Almost eating his soul until it found out the truth. She tapped for foot for another answer to be generated from the gecko's small brain. "Ok! Ok! We did, we're very sorry. Oh we do know about your crush though." From what the pets heard from the conversation they face palmed and peeked out of the hole. Blythe dropped the lid on the chest, it slammed onto the box making a large noise and making it dark again. Vinnie huffed.

"You- you guys know... that includes Russell.." She ran away from the daycamp and out the door, she couldn't looked at any of them. She was way to embarassed. So Russell knew about her crush. This was so awkward! Blythe ran up the apartment, and hopped on the elevator quickly. It zapped upstairs onto her hallway and she ran inside her house, and into her room. She slammed the door and started crying. Rodger noticed this and called from the lving room...

"Is everything OK?" He called out towards his daughter, worrying in his voice.

She sniffed a bit and generated a answer, "Yes dad." No more replies from him where heard and she let her heart sink. She cried into her hands, she knew her life would turn out reallt weird for her and the bright orange hedgehog. And every other pet, oh my they are probably scarred for life she thought to herself. She was so weird... she was a human that liked animals.

That's all she thought she was.

* * *

**Whoa! More interesting things happening. I have no idea what i'm going to be writing next, since I jusr write as I go. Sorry for the spelling mistakes my correcter isn't working at the moment and i'm really tired to be re-reading and editing. Sorry for anything grammitcal, i've never really been good with memorizing to and too. I get that complaint a lot.**

**-Seven The Number**


	5. Our Date

**Oh my god! I am so sorry for ur long delay! I've been so busy studying and doing all that junk I forgot about the story. I hope you understand. This chapter may be shorter, and i'm sorry for that :(**

* * *

Our Date

* * *

Blythe was sitting at the table. Waiting for somebody in a restraunt. That somebody was Josh. She was waiting for him. Yeah, she scored a date with him. It's not like she was HAPPY or EXCITED over this. Blythe was actually rather unimpressed she said yes to his request. She just couldn't regret him AGAIN. She already rejected him a time. Maybe she'll forget about Russell and actually find out she DOES love Josh. Finally the teenager walked in. All dressed up. Black tuxedo, dress shoes, the big package.

Well not to Blythe, she loves somebody else. Should she say somehedgehog else? That would make more sense. And she knew it. Maybe nobody else would. That would include the person.. ahem, animal. Nevermind everybody else. Even the thing that you love wouldn't understand! This was so bad.. so sad. She was a girl who loved a darn hedgehog! The young boy sat down and Blythe was pulled away from her thoughts.

"Hi... this sure is a nice place." Blythe shyly told him. Josh happily nodded his head, and looked around happily. Blythe would have to eventually tell the happy atheltic young person she didn't love him. What would be harder is saying who she liked. Harder then that, why she would like a orange hedgehog over him. I mean he had so many things Russell didn't. Yet, Blythe kept telling herself that nobody will think she's weird. Maybe they even like animals themselves? Yeah... probably not. She sighed under her breath. This date was just getting started, and Blythe knew that.

The waitor finally walked up the teenager's table, "What would you like to drink, to get started mister and miss?" He asked them. Blythe thought for a moment, and answered, "I'd enjoy the peach smoothie, please." Josh then answered the waitors question, "I'd like your chocolate milkshake." Blythe smiled at his order, as she enjoyed chocolate milkshakes today. She just felt like a delicious fruit drink today. Hearing all these refreshing drinks, her mouth started to dry. Almost seconds later, the waitor returned. They hadn't even noticed he had gone. The peach smoothie had a peach slice on the side. The chocolate shake had chocolate chips evenly divided ontop of the whipped cream. Each of the drinks just begging to be sipped, drinked, and enjoyed. Blythe wrapped her lips around the straw. Keeping a close eye on Josh, she noticed he did the same.

* * *

After some ordering, and waiting they finally got their orders. Blythe ordered the 8 ounce steak, and Josh ordered the salmon. Blythe admired the well-done peice of meat laying infront of her eyes. Josh sure did treat her! He did come from one the richer families in the school. I'm sure this ultra-fancy dinner didn't even put a DENT in his families wallets.

Right away, Josh dug right in. He looked as mezmorized as Blythe did, except he was able to destory the beauty they put into the food right away. Blythe chuckled, she WAS crazy. She carefuly cut up the peices into bite-sized peices she could manage. She used her fork to pick up a peice, it sure did look very tasty. Putting the peice into her mouth and chewed. The juices of the mouth, making the taste buds on her tongue explode. Josh seemed like he was having the same reaction.

The whole dinner kept her mind off the hedgehog, maybe Josh was for her? Maybe it was some stupid thing she was thinking when she thought she had a crush on Russell. She remembered the Russell picture in her purse, she took it out. Yep, she still had her weird crush. Except now he got even better. Oh my gosh! She did not like Josh! How could she tell him! This was bad...

* * *

It was after the dinner, and Blythe was being dropped off by Josh's family. Blythe's dad was at the entry. He was waiting all day for his little girl! "So Blythe, that was a great date! Why don't we have a second?" Blythe swallowed as she heard the words come from his mouth. Almost making her snap. Her feelings for an animal will come out eventually.

"I don't think so... i'll tell you tomorrow." Josh looked disapointed, and so did Blythe. The car drove away. Out of view. Blythe sighed and went inside with her dad.

* * *

**This was kind of a filler. Just so we can kind of know about Blythe and Josh. Hope you enjoyed the sucky chapter! I'm surprised people actually like it lol. U guys rule!**

**-Seven the Number**


	6. Day

**What**** I'm Feeling Is Wrong**

A Blythe x Russell Fanfiction

* * *

**Day**

Blythe sighed sadly. It was the day she was going to tell Josh why she didn't want a second date with him. As weird as the reason may be, she hoped that the boy would understand her feelings. She wasn't an alien. Nope, she was a living girl who should be treated with respect. If this boy started blabbing out the truth in her love life she swore that he will regret it. How she will do that she is not sure of, but she is working on a plan ahead of time.

Each step she took to see the handsome boy made her feet feel like bricks as she stomped along, the bricks dragging her down. Making her slow. Making her even more fearsome. She was eventually drowned in her own feelings and sighed. She wanted to tell somebody... somebody that she loved an animal. She hoped that 'somebody' will understand. Would it be Josh that understood her and how she was feeling? She wasn't exactly sure. There had to be somebody out there in this little world that would pat her on the back, explaining her whole situation was just teenage hormones. Someone to take off the pain of loving someone she shouldn't, being able to cry in their arms as she revealed everything like a river of truths. But, that might never happen, and she had to accept that. Accept her little reality.

"Hey... Josh." Blythe started. _Oh why did I do this? Remember Blythe this is your last change to run away and do this another time. _No! Blythe thought. She couldn't just run away from her problems like they where the plague. She had too face them, and that's exactly what her little pet friends taught her. Yes, her animal friends taught her many valuable lessons she could use for another day. That must be why she likes one of them, because of all they've been through together, and the lessons they've all learned together. Each lesson was a jewel, very valuable. "Well, you where curious on why I rejected your request on a second date."

Josh nodded his head at Blythe, "Yes I was. But, whatever the reason I'm sure it's very valid." _Yeah, I love an animal more than you. Lol bye. _Blythe started trembling at his kind words. Luckily he was ALREADY understanding.

She stood stiff as a board as she spoke, "The reason is that I love someone else." Then she turned her head away, scared to look at the expression on Josh's face. Yet, the suspense killed her and she peeked a little. His eyes eyes calm and caring as he patted her back. He gave a look that said he was ok with the whole thing. She just did the easy part, now hopefully he doesn't ask who this 'special man' or special _cough _hedgehog is.

Blythe quickly walked away, no reaction. Not even turning back to see the look of hurt on the boy behind hers face. Class with Josh is going to feel like forever. To see him coldly looking from the back of the room at her, to see him making darts at anyone who he thinks Blythe loves. His suspects are all off. Who in the world would suspect that Blythe loves a hedgehog? Who! Well maybe any mind reader, it just shocks Blythe to figure out that with all of the guys in the school whom are single, she picks a animal! She had chances with a young boy named Alexander, one named Tyson, and a few others. She rejected them all for this Josh guy. Then she rejects him for somebody else? This is like a never ending cycle. Like a washing machine that's turning her around and around in it's anger that it feels when it has to wash multiple piles of clothes.

Blythe's intelligent side couldn't keep from making remarks at her lets say, not so intelligent side. They weren't kind remarks that children made when they where angry, they where more violent and horrible. Blythe had to block out her darker side. Let's say that her darker side was where she had all her knowledge, odd. So that didn't get her any A on the history test she forgot about.

It was finally lunchtime and Blythe sat down with her friends, and just as she started to sit down, the face of Josh suddenly popped out beside her. Jasper looked shocked at the boy's sudden appearance, Youngmee was confused and Sue was a bit mad.

"You know how you rejected me earlier..." Josh started, then Blythe's friends all gave her looks that just screamed , 'You rejected your crush, Blythe? Why would you do this? We need to know. We are your friends.' AKA. The look that drove her insane, she didn't want to talk about it! She just wanted to go on for the rest of her life pretending that never happened. Which is hard to do when you're getting odd looks from your friends and your ex-crush is hounding you about it. Blythe finally gave in and nodded her head, "Well. I was hoping this guy will treat you right, if he isn't you can always speak to me. Next, I'm asking you one thing. _Who is this guy?"_

**And ****Blythe's world was going to collapse.**

* * *

_A cliffy! I enjoy doing those, but when they're overused they get tiring so I save them for when I feel the need they will generate a lasting effect on the reader. Oh and guess what? I got a Twitter! I was telling myself not too but I decided to and I already have 70 followers. In a week. LOL. Maybe I can get up to 2000 like my friends? Yeah, enough about me. Here's a little tidbit..._

_I'm sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy writing my novel, so I've focused on that. I'm also making an animation with a few friends which will be shown to some kids at this camp! I'm really happy that one of the more popular camps is going to show off an animation that I'm writing the music for. It's almost done, and it looks amazing! ^^ _

_Lastly, notice something about my pen name? I added spaces -amazing face- Ok, that didn't matter_

_grrr spellchecker for hating Youngmee's name! It's not her fault for having a really odd name that you hate_

_-Seven The Number_


End file.
